


Enough

by hhwgv



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Future Fic, M/M, Soldier Jordan, amputee Jordan, baby Laura, darrish, fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/hhwgv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek can't help but worry - his husband is a soldier overseas and he's home alone with their daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble that I wrote for Derek Rare Pair Week, day 4 - Missing Scene/AU.

Anxious had become Derek’s default state. It didn’t matter how many times Jordan told him not to worry, or how many times Jordan tried to assure him that he’d be safe, his mind constantly wandered to ‘ _what if_ ’s. _What if_ Jordan got hurt? _What if_ Jordan got killed? _What if_ their daughter never got a chance to get to know her Daddy? Derek had a hard time sleeping at night – even without baby Laura crying at all hours.

 

He tried to distract himself by spoiling Laura. He was constantly buying her cute little outfits and she seemed to enjoy the pool, so that’s where they spent a lot of time. It was hard to be sad when he was watching her splash in the kiddie pool. She couldn’t walk yet, but she flailed her fat little arms and giggled, not bothered by the water she got in her face. She was perfect – a head full of dark curls and huge eyes that looked up at him with nothing but love. It would have been better if Jordan was there, too, but Derek made sure to take pictures and send them to him. Jordan said that it always brightened his entire week.

 

It wasn’t like he was completely alone, though. The rest of his friends helped out when they could and even Cora had moved back to Beacon Hills – she said it was to help with the baby, but Derek knew that it had more to do with Lydia than with him. He spent a fair amount of time at Kira and Malia’s house – they had a daughter that was a little older than Laura, and the two babies seemed to like each other a lot.

 

Derek was at Kira’s when he got the call. It was like something out of a nightmare. A tinny voice on the other side of the crackling phone call telling him that something had happened – that Jordan was injured. A sense of helplessness rushed up inside of him – threatening to burst free at any moment – and he steadied himself on the counter. Kira was watching him, worry etched into the lines of her face. “ _There was an explosion_ ,” the voice said, “ _We aren’t sure how bad it is, he’s in surgery right now. We’ll keep you updated._ ”

 

When Derek hung up the phone, he felt numb. Kira was asking him something but his mind was elsewhere. This couldn’t be real, this couldn’t be happening. Jordan was fine – he was always fine. He had to be.

 

–

 

It felt like it’d been forever since Derek got the call, but there was finally some good news – Jordan was being transferred back to the US. He would need to spend some more time in the hospital here, but Derek was just glad he was alive.

 

Derek’s heart pounded in his chest as he drove to the airport – Laura snoozing quietly in her car seat. Kira had offered to take her for the day, but Derek knew that Jordan would be eager to see her. Nervousness fluttered up inside of him as he walked inside to wait. He knew that Jordan had lost a leg and he knew that he would still look pretty banged up, but nothing could prepare him for what he actually saw.

 

Jordan’s face was scratched and bruised – he looked pained and exhausted – and his right leg had been amputated above the knee. It was worse than he had pictured, but at least Jordan was alive. Tears fell from their eyes as Derek leaned down and kissed him gently, wrapping his arms around him and fighting everything that was telling him to hold on tight and never let go.

 

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Derek whispered with his arms wrapped around Jordan’s neck.

 

“Me too,” Jordan replied, his voice hoarse and cracked.

 

When they pulled away, Derek took Laura out of her carrier and placed her gingerly in Jordan’s arms. Tears fell freely from Jordan’s eyes as he looked down at their little girl, who was smiling up at him – her chubby cheeks flushed pink and her eyes sparkling merrily. Derek couldn’t help the grin that spread over his face.

 

Nothing would be the same now, Derek knew that. He also knew that adjusting would be no easy feat for Jordan. But they were all together – everyone was alive – and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
